Channel matching or balancing in multiple-channel digital cameras is a fundamental requirement for many applications, particularly those designed for human-viewable output such as displays or hardcopy output. However, channel balance can require considerable computational and calibration resources. Therefore, there is a need for a channel balance method that does not require much computational and calibration resources.